Reincarnation
by Reincarnated-senshi
Summary: whats more to say? .......reincarnated senshi
1. reincarnation

The year was 1991, saturday a summer ever so hot.  
  
A girl about 4'8 in height swung her blonde-almost silver like pigtails held up by two perfectly round buns to her back. Her stomache grumbled a bit and she placed her hand over her tummy . " Oh .... me so hungie....". The auborn haired girl standing beside her only giggled at her terrible choice of words.  
  
" Usagi, if you were so hungry why didn't you stop by that store we were at a few minutes ago? " her cheerful expression was so heartfelt." I wasnt hungry then, naru" she sighed and closed her eyes hoping her hunger wouldnt last. Naru slapped her hand gently onto her bestfriends shoulder " Usa-chan , want to go get some ice cream?" she smiled at her. This girl was her bestfriend since they were 3rd graders, Naru was the probably the only truest, kindest, and most understanding friend she ever had nothing would get in the way of their frienship . Nothing-.usagi thought to herseslf returning the smile to her dear friend. Light footsteps were trotting closer to them and a voice very familer hollared at them. "SWEET-MAIDEN- NARU!"both girls turned towards the voice . "-Nothing but Umino"she said out loud without thinking. Naru eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend run foward at them , she faced usagi with a question before he burst in " did you say something Usagi?" usagi shut her eyes and shook her head "nope , nothing at all".  
  
"Umino?! you seem tired, whats up?" naru patted the dirt ou of his outfit. " Oh sweet fair naru," he panted a bit from all the running. " I was running all the way to catch up to you... to...- bring you this!"his hands opened up and he held a blue-green satin ribbion. usagi had wandered off to a bench under a tree supporting her with some shade to cool off from the hot sun."oh! my ribbion where was it?" her hand slid over his and shedlowly grabbed it. Umino slightly tilted his head over to the distracted bunny- like girl who was using her hand as a fan.Quickly he grimaced and then turned a brilliant red "Oh , well last night you left it there"Naru flushed as well at the thought. "ah... now I remember I told my mother it was for summer toturing ,..a night to remember." she giggled and pecked a kiss onto his face.  
  
Meanwhile a bored usagi fanned herself air. "Lovebirds...oh, I wish I had a boyfriend that I could rantabout like naru. Hmphf. Unfair...look at Naru's face all red... hmmmm seems awfully suspicious..heehee." Usagi got ot her detective usagi expression out ready to get to buisness, after all she was the cupid in all of thisd right? She snuck up behind the two majorly blushing couple and listened in. "last night was quite pleasent"  
  
Umino nodded and pulled closer to him. "Very magical ,Naru"he whispered slowly.his eyes flashed open then he placed anoth light kiss on her cheek. " I better get going.. I have an oppointment at .." he trailed off into nothing."He seemed almost so distracted for that one moment.". She let out a long tired sigh. "Naru.... it almost seemed as if you didnt even want to let him go." warm slender arms wrapped around her best friend "usagi! d..did you hear our conversation!" naru pulled away and lowered her face in disgrace. "Naru you've been spending alot of time with Umino but I never really paid much attention to what you were really doing..." usagi looked sincere into her eyes her beautiful hail blue eyesmet with her friends eyes shedding many tears. "usagi" she whispered "yes?" ....a long gap of silence occured then naru held back her sniffles facingg foward her chin up high. "I'm...pregnant...." usagi's arms only wrapped around her friends body and she held her tight "who else knows this naru?"she whispered to her friend but it only lead to more silence. Usagi backed away and she looked at her friend "It's only me?...isn't?" the words stabbed Naru in the heart as she slowly nodded her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
In front of a ratty old wooden dojo was a beauitully matured looking girl ,she was tall and thin a very well figured girl with light brown wavy flowing hair tied up in a rubberband , her eyes were an emerald shade. This place was always giving free lessons to thosee who wanted to participate in these fun activites duiring the summer. Since her flowershop was closed early evertime around summer she had a free day. She pushed the doors open and saw the same familer face every summer she wandered towards the man to greet him. "Sensei Kakusui ,it's good to see you again"she bowed polietly towards the aged man he was such a brilliant fighter his techniques were quite exsquisite but now he'd aged .A couple years back when she was younger he had shown her a few pictures when he too was practicing to be a good fighter. he was young and handsome but he had his hair shaved off ,..he had mentioned it was a family tradition, on the mens side anyways. she smiledat the man and he smiled back cupping his hands around hers"Oh, Dear student Makoto, You've returned again." his smile spread and it seemed to be contagious because once he smiled he smile widened even more. "yes, I have"she laughed cheerfullyhe looked over his shoulder and pulling his hand away from hers signalling someone to head to where she and him stood. Brown hair that was as wavy as hers ,and yet still richly dark ,and healthy ,brown deep eyes,and slightly tanned skin walked over in their direction he bowed to his father and the newcomer. His face so serious yet so beautiful. 


	2. familer faces

"Grandson,Nephrite this is the young lady I was speaking to you about", The old man motioned to the girl .  
  
Kakusui's words seemed to fade she couldnt seem to hear him talking anymore she could the elderly man's mouth move but nothing. The younger man took makos hand and layed a light,gentle kiss on herhand.Everything seemed to focus right back into reality.Makoto was in so much awe with this mans pure beauty. ":mako bowed then removed her hand from his grasp and pulled away" "n.niceto meet you.."She couldnt seem to take the words out. Her hand reached out and touched his hair ,thick and beautiful...this man seemed to be at least around the age of 17 or 18 the most." hair is...long...." mako couldnt even say well pronounced sentences when she was around this man,..this weird feeling of deja vu came to her but nothing made any sense around him. He spproached her and placed his hand directly under her chin gently moving it towards his face. By this time Kakusui had already tooken off to get ready for rolecall."I believe you asking me why I have my hair so long..am I correct?" she nodded to his question as if she were some trained pet.This man was absolutely perfect for her she just knew it. "u..huh.."she manaaged to whisper out he chuckled at her then gave her the answer she had been waiting for. " Well, I'm part of their family but since I was originally adopted, I dont think I should actually follow a tradition that should have never been handed to me." his face was deep into expression. She pulled herself away from his gaze and strong arms. Kakusui began his introduction like he always did and waved for everyone to sit down and get ready for the lesson.It was always the same lesson as before learning how to kick and punch correctly and so on. Makoto already knew most of these things and Kakusui's grandaughter ,Miss Rumiko had convinced her grandfather to let makoto learn more advanced techniques rather than be held back with all the newcomers. Rumiko signaled for makoto to come to her and so she did. "Makoto it's good to see you again you've grown so beautifully,oh I got carried away again heh heh..well I've convinced my father to let you take private lessons with new technoques rather than just the same old ones how about it?" she smiled at her .mako could feel butterfly in her stomache as those words sprang out from Rumikos mouth. She jumped at the chance as soon as she got it. "I'd love to! Oh Thank you sooo much!" she smiiled happily and hugged her tightly."oh I just knew you'd love this!"she hugged her back and then walked her to another room. "Your sensei is waiting for you" she smiled and walked away. The door was long and wooden and quite sturdy she roamed her hands on the door her green nail polish looked even better against the brown background, she shovedthe door inwards and the door flung foward.One foot in front of the other,she left her shoes in the corner of the entrance she walked foward herhair flowing as she walked in. on a mat stood a yung man with broad shoulders his hair brown and pulled into a bun she could only see his back his body was a bit sweaty as if her sensei was practicing before ."excuse me, I was told to come in here to get practice from you " she wallked behind him and stared at his back . He did nothing just stood there saying nothing. He spun around and stared at her his gaze caught her attention green emerald eyes were caught in a starring contest with brown serious eyes. "Well you've come by for practicing" a smile appeared over his face. Makoto looked down starring at her senseis bare chest full of muscles, he was even more sexier than she thought but no matter what she had to keep this clean ,she wandered to a corner and pulled off her long sweater and a green tight tank covered her fully developed chest he staredat her for awhile as if she was brought down from heaven into his grandfathers dojo. as she stripped off her sweater he could almost imagine how she'd look under that. He shook his head and turned around facing the ground, he could feel a flush of red sweep over his face. She walked over to his side and tapped his shoulder but he didnt buudge still trying to his his blush. "Can you tell me where your bathrooms are?" he nodded slowly and pointed to a door in the far right of the area she ran back to grab a bag and ran off to the door and closed it behind her. Nephritelet out a loud groan, she was so gorgeous her being in that room with him alone felt so right, it had to be love she was the one.. but from what he had heard she was just 14, he was18 it was just a few year ahead of hers but it felt so right."I'll be right out" he was dying out there waiting impatiently for her to come out . He almost wanted to just go in and help her get dressed but he knew he couldn't it wasnt right. She came out dressed in short blue jean garments and the previous green tank revealing the bra straps which were a light green. she rushed out running towards him her long legs perfect and her long brown hair now in a long braid so it wouldnt get in her way as she trained.:he walked foward and bowed ."Are you ready, student?"he sounded calm and yet still nervous .she closed her eyes and felt he wasnt as calm as he presented himself she could always tell when people were nervous, by now she was used to people being nervous around her,..everyone had seemed scaried of her because of her fighting skills.she bowed down to him revealing a bit of cleavage .Nephrite tried his besgt not to look but he just couldnt control himself. "Yes, I'm ready" , she bouced back in position ready for battle. He stared at her and began laughing. Makoto could feel herself grin ,though she didnt understand why he was laughing...she became a bit annoyed at this.She flung her fist foward aiming for his stomache."arrrrrh!"she growledand then swung at him"Why are you laughing ,Sensei is their something funny about the way I fight!"he layed the palm of his hand across her frontal lobe andshe stopped as if she were quickly distracted. "I knew it! you were only taught to react quickly and fight without thinking of what your opponent would do" he burst into laugher.  
  
This seemed to only irratate her more."thats it! I'm not gonna take this kind of shit from my *NEW* teacher! I was taught from your grandfather dammit and he's alot better than *YOU*!" she threw another punch he seemed to avoid that punch too. Finally she kicked him and hit him hard where she knew he would fall down. He grunted not expecting her to take that action. He curled up on the floor moaning in pain. "You B.."He stopped himself before he would regret his words. "Good thing you stopped yourself..."Makoto said cholericly.He looked at her ,she was disobedient and still looked as beautiful as ever. It finally hit her hard from what she had done she bent down frantically and tried to help him realizing what she had done "oh sensei! I'm so sorry! I didnt think...that's right I ..I didnt think just like you said just reaction! and oh...are you okay?"she hovered around him trying to make things better. "oh, i'm fine."He took another minute to catch his breath. "I'm okay" he struggled to get up and then walk to a corner and then leaned up on it for support. Mako glared at him and then sighed. "I can undertand if your not willing to give me these lessons anymore." mako turned away and picked up her stuff walking to the door. "Makoto wait!..Take this with you!" he tossed a green lil' booklet at her shestared at it for a while. "come by saturday I'll teach you how to think and then react. You'll be my SPECIAL project to work with" he smiled and shot a wink at her she smiled back at him and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A beautiflul girl stood starring out from a afari she was in the back seat, her black hair swept around her and her finger began twisting and wrapping a strand of hair .Her father was a politician always to busy with his work to do anything with or for his daughter. This time her father didn't say much he only told her to step into the afari and they'd tooken off. The ride was quiet as usual with classical music playing. Rei kept to her self her eyes wandered to her hands a dark blood red nail polish was swept over her finger nails  
  
the vehical stopped and her father opened the door out for her placing his hand in mid-air waiting for the touch of her palm. There stood a place that seemed so familer in her child hood. "It's ...were here!" she pushed herself up avoiding her fathers hands to help her from her seat. She closed her eyes and thought of how long it had been since they had been there. She opened her eyes and walked up to a sighn she pressed her fingers against the stone.The last time she had been here she was eight years old and was dropped off by her father for the day because all of his important meetings. She went up the few steps and looked at the place. Shaggy gray hair and deep eyes much like her fathers, her smile widened as she saw the old man drop the broom and rush over to greet her. A man in a fine italian suit walked up the stairs and stared at the old man and nodded, Grandfathers gaze turned to this man... he knew what it meant, he had done it once before when she was younger though he didnt mind caring for Rei because he rarely got to spend time with her, This was a great oppurtunity. Rei backed away and twirled around looking at the place she walked over to a cherry blossom tree and took a leaf from it. Small and pink , it layed on her palm so smug. The two men glared at eachother for a good minute ten greeted eachother, Mr. Hino closed his eyes and groaned."I'll be sending her clothes over here in another shipment tommorow" grandpa sighed and then looked back at him. "I'll take good care of her." Mr. Hino looked at the ground and then shook his head he handed the older man an envelope " that's the money for Rei's education. I'll send the money every year for her education , and clothing and food." grandpa sighed then looked down at the envelope. " understood." "Rei!" her father shouted out, rei turned around and glared at her father she responded to his call and walked to him he touched the side of her face and kissed her temple " My Rei of sunshine, You'll be staying here for a while , Of coruse when time comes for you to be wed I'll send him for you" he smiled and kissed her hand. Rei narrowed her eyes and looked to the ground ,slowly she pulled her hand away.Her lips began moving and her harsh words came" how can you be so selfish!" her father looked at her and simply didnt understand. He had given here everything she wanted, food on the table,and now this loving peaceful home and time with hergrandfather... sure he hadnt spent alot of time at home but he was an only parent he couldnt support the family and stay at home."Rei, I dont understand?" her father began , These words seemed to peirce her heart stabbing it directly into her soul " obviously you dont!" he reached out for her shoulder as she turned on her heel ,hopeing to prevent her from taking off. "Rei!" she spun around and slapped his hand her screams going limp and her her anger turning into small whimpers and sniffles. her face was a deep red, raging with anger "If it's not bad enough your never home! Even this arranged engagement with some stranger has gone too far! I refuse to marry some one I am not in love with!I dont even know this person ! what for the money father is that it? well I wont stand for it any more ...the engagement os....OFF!" Rei screamed out her eyes filled with tears and hatred for her father she ran off the oppisite direction into her grandfathers home." Sir Hino.. leave it to me I'll fix everything.I'm quite sure you have a busy schedual to finish off today" the old man flopped his hand over his messy grey hair and turned around. " oh yes" he had said without facing him "It was good to see you."he walked back to a pair of wooden doors rei had recently dashed into. and was gone . "Good to see me? feh. you never like me ol' man always thought your daughter was way to good for me." he turned away and and walked down the steps pulling out a ceel phone from his left inside pocket quickly dialing a a number "hello? Miss Shizumi I want you to give this message to Jedite as soon as possible: Rei has decided not to go through with the wedding and i'll return all that I'll be returning his bribe."he sighed and walked to his vehical and plopped himself into the drivers seat and turned to the key to start the engine . In a matter of minutes he was gone  
  
  
  
An.:  
  
I wanted to thank my sister and that girl who both told me to break the long chapter up. you were both right ^_^ some times i just get carried away... ^^;;; ....i hope you will enjoy it tell me whatcha think R&R pls!  
  
^_^.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
oh yea! the other chapterz will come along it's just that i've been a bit hectec and I'm learning to work with this thing ^_^;;; ...I sort off deleted my past fic trying to upload fix it up ...and it was a huge mess thanx for being patient! ^_^ 


	3. where I belong

"TsukiYumei,.... thats an intresting name for a store." Usagi walked into the store without a care in the world.Naru on the other hand seemed to have a huge burden on her shoulders. Both girls walked into the store naru tugged on usagi's shoulder so she wouldnt be deserted from her friend " ya know naru, This place was listed in that magazine for teenaged mammas as one of the best place to go." Naru sighed out loud almost like she had made the biggest mistakein her life when she stepped in, anyone could easily spot them and this would surely get out to the public or worse her parents. " usagi, I feel so uncomfortable shopping here." usagi giggled and pulled narus arm. "Dont worry! you'll soon fit this clothes!"she grabbed a huge gown and compared it to her itty bitty waist. Naru chuckled out loud than grabbed the gown and put it back on the rack "That's not what I meant at all Usa! narus slender fingers grabbed onto uagi's pulling her towards another rack of clothes. Usagi could feel the warmth of her friend, this girl was surely going to be a good mother.Usagi was being taken by the arm across the room .Naru picked up a light pink garment."I'm going to try this on! I'll call you to come and see it once i have it on!" Naru ran to the doors as usagi stood outside the dressing rooms glancing at the outfits. "naru,...I know hard this must be for you....we'll get through this together." her fingers touched the pink lace on one of the outfits she had held out,she couldnt help but giggle some more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Seiya! dont kid with me like that you know I cant wear thatsize and then you flaunt your well figure in my face...I ought to slap you!" a devistingly beautiful, pregnant woman with grey eyes, and long knee length blue hair that went straight down her back . She had a stood with her small bag rested in her palms and reight beside her a guy with a long ponytail that was a deep black his blue eyes so soft and so irresistable. He wore a red suit with a yellowtie and a green shirt with a collar. His hair messy as if he had just come out of a huge party.In his hands was a bundle of clothes that were obviously for his friend whom was wobbly over her feet. She walked passed the dressing rooms and and straight towards the counter to pay for the stuff. Usagi held the outfit tightly in her hands anxious as ever. She passed Usagi a little and leaned over onto the counter already sweating from walking across the room. "she's not going to be a very good mother....and her husband is new at it too" Usagi chuckled and twiddled with the gown in her hands. She waited impatiently for her friend. Seiya managed to speed up behind her holding all of the clothes without noticig the small blonde little girl who was in front of the dressing rooms.  
  
In a tuble clothes went everywhere! usagi came tumbling down with a seiya whom was not very pleased. "ugh...I'm so sorry if *I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SOME ASSITANCE CARRYING THE CLOTHES*" He seemed to be emphasising his few last words getting the pregnant womans attenetion. "oh no it was my fault i shoulve moved out of your way!" she scattered across the ground picking all the clothes upand still managing to search for the clothing she had lingered her hands around. "seiya hurry up!" she groaned and let her words roll out of her mouth. usagi stared at the other woman and looked up and the man standing near her.His gentle smile and boyish looks he smiled and winked at her.Usagi blushed and turned to the ground picking up the garment she had a while ago. She quickly cleared her throat then squeaked out some words." Your wife is calling you.he got up and patted her the buns on herhead."silver......."he whispered to himself and then laughed."My wife! hah! that stubern mule! feh I doubt that! She's just a friend!" he patted her buns then looked back at the angry friend of his."Your a bit young to be shopping here lil' odango.Are..." "SEIYA!"the raging girl stood at the counter very impatiently.he turned around and the person who interuppted his line,and turned back to usagi. "what's your name?" usagi closed her eyes......and then turned back to the dressing rooms. she didnt dare answer him he seemed to be very good looking but she had to watch out now, after all look what happened to naru. "I see. Well my mysterious bunny mabey we'll see eachother again?" he walked back to the counter in a little strut .Usagi turned back and stared at him for a while she could hear the complaints he had given his friend. "oy! stopp nagging...if you dont have paitence then you shouldnt even be a mother!" "what did you say!" they seemed to be quite a pair together but still something about seiya almost felt natural to be around him. The two walked off towards the door and met with two other guys with long hair just like seiya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"stupid father! you never understood me." she pressed her forehead against her knees letting small tears slide off her face and spill onto her legs.Her sniffles were gentle, but her anger was at it's peak.Her eyes closed tightly and then the feeling of a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Rei's body shivered at the touch.Her heart pounding,and yet so vulnerable, she lifted her head up and saw a man with messy brown hair his smile made her warm."hey, you must be the new worker here that the ol' man spoke of" he pulled out his hand and waited for her hand to shake it. This young man was different something about him, she could sense it.She caught her breath for a while and then rose and placed her hand into the mans his face turning a lil red at this girls beauty. "M- My name is Rei, Rei Hino..."an awkward silence began and then he spoke"oh..Miss Hino, Nice to meet you." he bowed down at her and then stuttered at some words he was about to say but someone had seemed to get in the way. "Yuuchiro!" the young man quickly turned around and then stood straight. " I see you've met my grandaughter." "GRAN-Daughter!"the words shot threw him., he now blushed even more.. here he was hittting on what he thought was his co-worker and it was the ol mans grandaighter,..her only hoped Mr. hino never found this out. Yuuchiro stayed a bit shocked at the words then the ol' man walked over to Rei to comfort her. "Rei, I'm glad that you'll be living with us. Your clothes will be sent over soon,.. make yourself comfortable and yuuchiro will show you to your room ." She tilted her head and looked at yuuchiro and smiled. "I'm so glad to be here with you grandpa" she smiled then took Yuuchiros arm and smiled. "ready?" he nodded and then walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"usagi! lets go it's no use! it's late and the stores gonna close, I just cant stand being here...I'm not prepared enough to come here! especially right now! if anyone sees us we'll be questioned what the heck we are doing here!" her face a bit worried be bottom lip shook and she closed her eyes." I just ..I'm..a lil' nervous" she closed her eyes and hung back the outfit looking at the door and then straight to the ground. "Naru, mabey another day, yes?" usagi asked and naru swung around and hugged the blonde girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"oof..I'm later than I thought"Umino sighed and then kept running. Kunzite's gonna be mad if I''m late he only had a few minutes before his next meeting with some other woman, hopefully he would hire him than the other person.Mabey now he would have all the connections and he'd be famous too he thought to himself and then stopped his movement his shoe laces had become untied.His brown hair was covering his eyes and his glasses slipped slightly off his nose he kneeled down to tie them up and then turned his face to his side. Brown,short wavy hair pulled up with a ribbion, and a small blondesilvery haired girl ....it was Naru and Usagi. "naru..." he set his gaze at them for a minute and then looked at the storeTsuki Yumei...a store for pregnat women. COULD HIS BELOVED BE PREGNANT? was it even his? he had no time to confront her he was way too late...he'd have to talk to her later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
A loud sigh of relief was let out from the mouth of Makoto Kino. " Thank god! I was sure he'd not want me to take the challenge of me!"she burst into a giggle and then layed down on the couch and her furry friend layed her paws on her lap. "Tsuki-chan!" makoto patted her and smiled than lifted her into her hands and walked over to the kitchen placing her on the table . "Tsuki, I had such an intresting day! I met a really cute guy and well he's also my teacher!" she laughed at how silly she was acting talking this black cat .This cat had light paws and followed her home a couple of weeks ago after she saved it from a bunch of small children who were messing with her fur. The cat had seemed to listen to every word she said and yet this cat seemed protective in a way."Tsuki, i wonder when your fur will grow back.Ever since I found you with those lil' brats you had a cresant bald spot on your forehead." she smiled and touched the bare area."it'll grow back kitty." she opened a new can of tuna and placed it into a bowl and layed it on the table. "it's late sweertie and tommorow i have to go find this mans dojo so i have a big day tommorow. " she smiled at patted the black cat and wandered off to her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
  
  
AN: ^_^ this ones a bit longV.V ....... ^_^;; but it's long because i wanted to repay you for being paitent... _ . teeheehee.  
  
i know i know this one isnt too good but come on R&R pls! i loved the first review i got! ^.^ well gtg i have to head off to bed i have a big day tommorow and well i promise you ALL that the next fanfic will be a heck of alot better ^_^ 


End file.
